


my body weeps

by uhohcanteen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (??), (how do i refer to it LMAOO), Angst, Implied Character Death, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Graphic Violence, Oneshot, References to SMP Earth, Spoilers for November 16th War, awesamdude supremacy it isnt for this fic but get on it man, why is that not a pre existing tag what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohcanteen/pseuds/uhohcanteen
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE OUTCOME OF THE NOVEMBER 16TH WAR ON THE DREAM SMP SERVER!!based off of phil and wilbur’s conversation on stream
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	my body weeps

**Author's Note:**

> very short thing but yea its about dadza having to k word wilbur 😢😢😢😢😢 L

Kill me,” Wilbur begged, eyes crazed and hair dancing in the wind from the alcove he stood in. “Phil, stab me with your sword and murder me-”

“I can’t!” Phil protested, an unnaturally sharp diamond sword clutched tightly in his hand as he stared at the man. “I can’t- you’re my _son_!” He took a step backwards. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, overcome with the feeling that he was being watched by someone else. In a sick sort of way, he couldn’t find it in himself to look away.

Wilbur took another step forward, closing the distance Phil had tried halfheartedly to make. “Killza,” he said, a strange sort of smile growing on his face, “Killza, do it, kill me, murder me.” Phil didn’t know what had come over his son. He didn’t know what to do.

“Look at them,” Wilbur gestured, and so Phil did, and he turned to see Tommy, his youngest, staring back at him, covered in debris and stood a bit back, hardly balanced on a part of the land that hadn’t yet caved in. Tommy’s blond hair tousled a bit, soot wiped forehead wrinkled as he looked between his father and brother with an undecipherable expression. Tubbo’s body was clutched in his bony arms, thinner than any time Phil had housed him, and both looked worse for wear. Quackity, a man he vaguely recognized from when he had been ruling in the Antarctic Empire, was struggling to swim up from the lake that was spilling into the newly made crater.

“They all want you to; they don’t want me here.”

A man in a creeper mask flew by, holding a glistening trident poised above his head. He landed next to Techno, who was holding a rocket launcher with a face that held a vague hint of frustration. Behind him, he could see Dream valiantly fighting off Eret from getting to a newly crowned George.

“Do it, Phil, kill me. Do it, now-” Wilbur once again tried to make an advancement, and Phil turned sharply back, blue eyes ablaze. “I won’t, I won’t- _you’re my son, Wil!_ ”

He took a step forwards, toward his wayward son who took a respective few paces back in reaction to the outburst. “No matter what you do, no matter what you’ve done, I will still-” Will slammed his fist against the wall, stone crumbling with the deranged fury of a man who had had enough. “Phil, it doesn’t matter anymore, it’s- look! _Look!_ ”

Look, he begged. Look upon the enhanced chaos of the land he used to love, look upon his friends and family fighting against each other for reasons unknown even to them, look upon the unrest formed so soon after such a happy victory. Look at the land that was no longer his.

“Look at how much work was put into this, and now it’s gone.” And Phil looked to his son, with tear filled eyes steely with determination.

“Do it,” Wilbur said, and so Phil swung.

“Do it,” he said again, voice warbling a bit as he took shallow breaths. Phil thrusted his sword into his son’s stomach one last time, wordless.

**Author's Note:**

> hi the war was fuckin. nuts huh.. listen all im gonna say is techno was right to be murderous he was like “yes lets take down the government and make sure there is not a government and i will promote anarchy in every other line” and then tubbo was like “oh wilbur you say im president ?? ok! hey tommy wanna be my vp” fuck did they think would happen


End file.
